White Lies
by DriedAxo
Summary: So basically the story is told through the eyes of a guy who is reborn into the world of My Hero Academia as Izuku Midorya's twin brother and how he goes trough life fighting for his own place in the world of heroes.


_Boku no hero academia fanfiction_

 _Note: I do_ _ **not**_ _own Boku no hero academia. All I own is my_ _ **OC**_ _._

 _Also note: This is my one of my first Boku no hero fanfiction so expect lots of grammar errors._

 _Now without further introduction welcome to the story._

Let me know if you want me to change the POV to 3rd person.

Also English isn't my first language so be warned and please review and tell me what you think of the story and how to improve.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

"Normal speech"

"SCREAMING!"

' _Thoughts'_

" **All might buff talking"**

' _ **All might buff thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1: Something new**

It all began in the town Qing Qing, China. With the news of the birth of a mysterious luminescent baby. Shortly thereafter, similar phenomena popped up all over the world. The trigger for these newfound powers was never determined, but as time progressed, what was once extraordinary became ordinary and dreams became reality.

Of the planet's population, around 80 % have developed unique abilities or "Individualities" called Quirks. We have entered a new age – A society of superhumans!

And in this world whirling in chaos, a certain profession that people used to aspire to in their daydreams has stepped into the light of day.

Heroes.

And with that- ok blah, blah, blah… You probably heard all of this before, and if you didn't… then I have no idea what you're doing here in the first place. Go watch the original, it's great… Well anyway, I should probably introduce myself.

Which, I would love to do except, that I have no memory of my previous life what so ever… well its not that I have absolutely no memory. I do remember that I had a loving family, that I was a collage student about to get my PHD, and that I absolutely adored animations.

Everything from western animations to Japanese animes, I watched it all. And apparently the one that put me in this world thought that would be the most important part, because I can recite every DAMN LINE in any show I have ever watched.

He or she or IT also thought it would be funny that instead of me just poping into existence in this new world, I apparently had to go through a scaring process that's called "Getting reborn and remembering every FUCKING SCARING MOMENT!"

…*Clear throat* or something like that.

Yeah, apparently I can also remember me not being from this world originally. I remember the name of my old home… Earth. Every meme or media, heck even videos that I swear I would never watch, are edged into my mind with crystal like clarity.

And as it seems, an infant who looks at everything like he just took a shit, while I was actually just trying to see, oh I don't know, ANYTHING, is weird and it caused my "mother" too come and visit me more often.

I swore that as soon as I got my motor controls back, I was gonna give everyone the fattest middle finger anyone had ever seen.

 **{14 year time skip, because I'm lazy and I don't want to write every single detail about his childhood.}**

The day was sunny, no clouds in the sky and the birds were chirping. And that is exactly why that day can go kiss my ass. I was walking home from my recent beatings. I looked at a passing store, but was more focused at the reflection in the window that the actual clothes on display.

A black eye, bleeding lip, cuts, scrapes and bruises adorned my face on various places. I wore a green hoodie, with the hood over my head. The blue jeans were dirtier and were torn on the knees as an aftermath of the expired events and the dark, reddish sneakers were covered in dirt. Over all, I looked like a complete mess, which would probably make my new mother worry.

But one thing stuck out the most, and that were my green eyes. I looked at my hair that just barely poped out from underneath the hood. Just as green and curly as my brothers, only I kept it a bit shorter than him.

14 year ago, as soon as I got my vision, I knew that this new life would be one hell of an experience. When the blurry messes finally started making sense, I immediately knew where I was.

Boku no Hero Academia or in English, My Hero Academy, and I was the twin of the protagonist aka. The main character aka. Quirkless Deku.

Which, are you ready for this, also meant I was quirkless as well… I know you can't see it, but I am currently taking a bow and at the same time giving the biggest middle finger to the person responsible for my so called "arrival" into this world.

Why couldn't I have been born a brother to someone else. I mean seriously, I've had taken being a twin to Mineta, before Izuku… You know what on second thought, I'm good.

With my thoughts in the clouds, my body switched to autopilot as I walked along the path I had taken for what seemed like a millionth time by now. A few streets later, and I was standing in front of a classic Japanese modern apartment complex. I looked at the balcony which I liked to remember quite fondly.

It overlooked the park on the other side, but now that I think about it, they all did. I took the all too familiar flight of stairs, contemplating what white lie to tell my worrying mother.

My hand left hovering above the door handle, I took a breath and swung it open.

"I'm home." I said keeping my voice as quiet as possible.

"Welcome back de-." My mother's voice stopped immediately as she stepped out from the kitchen into the hallway. Sometimes I swear I thought she had two powers instead of one. Moving small objects towards her, and hearing everything I say. And I mean everything.

I stared at her as she stared at me, none of us moving. I scratched the back of my head and wanted to say something, the problem was, I had nothing too say.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" My mother asked in a hurry, as she closed the distance between us in an instance.

' _Add super speed to the list.'_ I thought to myself. Yes to me, my mother, also known as Inko Midorya was a mistery. She could be as kind and gentile as an angel, but could probably scare Endeavor into submission.

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Mom its fine, I just fell down a flight of stairs." I lied. I had never told my mother about the bullying that Izuku and I went through. I believed that if I did, it would kill her.

"How did you manage to fall down a flight of stairs?!" She asked me with concern.

"I wasn't looking where I was going, and was also preoccupied with my thoughts. Next thing I know, I'm lying at the bottom of the stairs." I said, laughing at myself.

Yeah, over the years, I had gotten pretty good at selling lies. I could probably have made a living out of it. But none of it mattered now.

"There, good as new." She said as she put the last bandage on my face.

"Thanks mom, you would make a great nurse, you know that?" I smiled as I stood up. She looked up at me.

It was funny, since I arrived I never noticed that I was actually taller than Izuku. Not by much, I was probably the same height as Bakugo. Not that he would ever tell you that. He always claimed to be better at everything. He was stronger than everyone, taller than everyone and apparently, louder then everyone.

I stepped into the hallway, heading for my room.

"Akatani?" My mother's voice stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you take Izuku's bag and bring it to him, he forgot it on the couch when he got home. He mentioned something about looking into weights and stormed of into his room." She laughed at the recent event.

"Did he mumble?" I asked, knowing that if Izuku was in a hurry, he couldn't think in silence.

"Yes, yes he did. So would you please?" She said as she handed me the bag.

"Sure." I took it from her and headed towards his room, which was kinda hard to miss, since the door had a name tag hanging on it, with the name "Izuku" written on. It was also in the shape of his favorite heroes' hair.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, and yet again, no answer. I let out a sigh and entered the room.

"Heyo!" I announced myself as I entered the room. His room was the spitting image of a super mega fanboy. The walls were covered in his favorite heroes' merchandise.

All Might, the number one hero in Japan. He idolized him so much, that when we were younger, he made up hero names that were only slightly changed from "All Might". Such names were Small Might, All Might Jr., Mighty and so on.

The bed had All Might plastered all over the covers, he even had an All Might mouse pad and his action figures. At the end of the room in his chair sat my twin brother, Izuku. Possibly writing in his all too well known Hero journals.

He didn't notice me yet, even though I announced myself when I entered.

' _Ok then, plan B.'_ I thought as a smile adorned my face. I let go of his bag leaving it by the door, and calmly walked over to him, until I stood right behind him.

Let the prank, begin.

"Dear diary, I saw a girl today, I think I'm in love." I said teasingly. Not a lot could bring my brother out of his writing flow, the only two things that could, were yelling, which I didn't feel like doing, and teasing. Guess his response.

"B-brother, when did you get here?!" He asked startled.

"She had the biggest set of honkers I had ever seen, I wanted to squeeze them so much!" My teasing continued.

"It's not like that, please stop!" He complained back.

"I brought you your bag." I said dropping the teasing act, and holding out my hand.

"Oh, thanks." He saw what I was doing and reached out his own hand. We then proceeded to do our own made up hand shake, which we devised when we were younger, in case off "shapeshifters" ever invading our home.

"Slam-" I said, bringing our hands up.

"Dunk!" He continued, bringing our hands back down.

"So, what are you writing about, another new quirk you saw?" I asked.

"Mhm, the quirk I saw today was amazing. The quirk rendered the person's body becoming sludge, or slime. Which meant he was immune to almost all physical attacks. He could also shapeshift his form, though the shapes were limited. Oh, and he could possess people like puppets." He finished as he stopped writing in his book to look at me, only to be confused.

"Is something wrong Akatani?" He asked me.

I stood there in silence, staring at his note book, when my memory kicked in. Today wasn't just any ordinary day, it was "The" day, when Izuku mat All Might. How could I have forgotten about it.

"Akatani?" He asked again, shaking my shoulders. I shook my head.

"Ha?" I asked.

"You were frozen for a minute there, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Oh, its nothing, I was just in my own little world, thinking of something." I said as I turned around.

I started walking towards the door and cast one last look back at him. He went back to writing.

I let out a sigh and was about to leave, when something could my eye. On his bag there was something shining. Like a golden piece of silk in the wind, the light reflected of its surface.

I looked back again to see Izuku still writing. I quickly walked over to the bag, snatched the unknown object and left.

As soon as I was standing in the hallway with the door closed, I opened my hand. It wasn't silk, no far from it, it was hair.

' _But why would there be…'_ My mind was working overtime to connect the dots together, and when it did, I was left speechless.

This wasn't just any piece of hair… It was All Might's. It must have gotten stuck on the zipper when he saved him from the sludge villain.

I quickly looked around in a panic, as if I was a criminal that was being hunted. I stormed into my room and closed the door, locking it behind me. My heart was beating a million miles per hour, while countless questions assaulted my mind.

Why was it here, what changed, what was different here than in the canon. It took me a few seconds, before I slammed my palm into my face, hard. Of course things were different, I was here, which meant that I was an abnormality in this world, something that shouldn't be here, but was.

I headed towards the trash bin beside my desk, determined to get rid of this singularity, before more damage is done to the timeline. I feared the butterfly effect, because I knew its applications. Even with me just existing in this world, things could turn out a lot worse for everyone.

People might not get born, battles that would have been won, might have been lost, villains might not be villains, but instead heroes.

All Might, might die in the final battle with the series main boss. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I stepped on the lever that opened the trash can, as my hand hovered above it, shaking. I wanted to let go, let it fall into the piles of crumbled up papers and pencil shavings, and forget about it.

But as soon as one thought entered my mind, I couldn't let go.

No matter how hard I tried to open my hand, it wouldn't obey me. That one thought would have changed my life for ever.

What if, instead of Izuku becoming All Might's successor, I would take his place. It was a selfish thought, I know, but at that time I didn't care. I could save people, much more than Izuku ever would. I had all these memories so there had to be a reason for it. If the singularity of a hair wasn't evidence enough, than I don't know what is.

I mean, even in the show Izuku needed an abnormal amount of time, before he came to the logic conclusion of "Hey, I can kick too!" Heck he needed Gran Torino's help to figure out that he could concentrate the power all over his body, instead of just one arm.

Which in my opinion, would have been any normal person's next decision.

I lifted my foot off of the trash can's lever, closing it, and layed on the bed. All the while my hand hovered above my face, contemplating what I should do with this piece of hair.

And then I made a decision and, although hesitantly, put the hair into my mouth… and swallowed.


End file.
